


Looking in From the Outside

by 26EdithFinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26EdithFinn/pseuds/26EdithFinn
Summary: Things have gone surprisingly well for Draco Malfoy since the end of the war. He has sympathy from others and is even making real friends.But no one ever talks about the less than happy endings of the war. Everyone seemed to forget that Draco wasn't the only one that didn't have a choice.





	1. Chapter 1

There they were again. In a dark corner of the library so that no one would interrupt them. It made Pansy sick. She couldn’t understand how Gryffindor’s Mudblood Princess Hermione Granger and Pureblood Elite Draco Malfoy could be together and not be seen as a freak show. But there they were, her in his lap and his head close to hers, whispering who knows what that made her giggle like an annoying school girl. How could Draco find that attractive?

Pansy didn’t really know when it started, but she would never forget how she figured it out.

She should have noticed it sooner. Draco would come back at odd hours with a goofy smile on his face. When she asked him about it, he said he had been at the library. Pansy thought it odd, as Draco usually did his homework in his room and didn’t really study much. Yet, he was always coming from the library. 

Then there were his Quidditch matches. In the past, Draco would always go to Pansy to get rid of any lingering stress before his games, and come to her to celebrate when he won. If he lost, he would let his anger out through Pansy, taking her against a wall or from behind. Pansy especially loved when Draco would lose to Potter; he was particularly rough with her then.

Now, Draco would disappear to Merlin knows where hours before his games and would come back to the common room very late at nigh. He stayed out even later if he lost a match, sometimes not coming to his room until the next day.  What irritated Pansy the most was that Draco and Potter were now _friends._ When Draco lost to him, they would shake hands and celebrate together!

The last straw was when she caught them in the halls. 

It was on a Saturday, when Draco had Quidditch practice. Pansy was just coming back from breakfast when she saw them. Quickly hiding behind a pillar, she saw that Mudblood push Draco against the wall.

Laughing between kisses, he asked “What has gotten into you, Mya?”

“What, I can’t be happy to see my boyfriend?”, she said while sliding her filthy hands into his hair.

“Well of course, who would want to see me. But what I mean is-“, he chocked while she slobbered down his neck,”-W-why so…aggressive?”

She chuckled, “Well, I figured I would come and motivate you for your upcoming game.”

“Is that so?”, he sighed, “and why would you do that?”

“Well, two reasons really.”, she started trailing her hand down his shirt, “First, if properly motivated, I believe there might be a slim chance that you could beat Harry-“

“I only loose to Scarhead by a hair and I’ll have you know I do it on purpose. Merlin knows he needs his ego stroked more then I do-“

She stopped her hand movement and looked up at Draco, “Is that right? You, Draco Malfoy let Harry Potter win?”

“Is that so hard to believe?”, he asked defensively.

The Mudblood stared at Draco for a moment, then started giggling like a school girl.

Draco started to go red in the face. His blush spread down his neck, “You think it’s funny, do you?”

That little wench couldn’t stop giggling.

“You- you think you can beat Harry?”, she stuttered in a rather unflattering way.

Draco’s eyes widened, “You doubting me, Granger?”

He pushed he off of him and shoved her to the opposite wall. The Mudblood tried to struggle, but it was useless of course. Draco is about a head taller and oh, so much stronger. He towered over her, one hand holding the Mudblood’s wrists over her head and the other holding her hip. He looked angry, he looked pissed… he looked like he was about to kill the Mudblood. _Finally._ Pansy would be rid of _Granger,_ and Draco would once again be her Slytherin Prince.

But then Draco leaned in, and Pansy had to strain from behind the the pillar to hear him.

“Well maybe I just need ‘proper motivation’. Think you can help me with that?”

With a huff, Pansy turned around and left, not seeing that filthy Mudblood’s reaction.

And now, here they are; not a care in the world. It’s disgusting really. Draco has his head buried in Granger’s neck, not caring who could see them. The Mudblood is trying to push him off, to no avail. She was _giggling_ again! Seriously, why does she do that so much. It’s not like Draco is that funny. He isn’t funny at all to be honest.

“Will you two get a room? Some of us actually want to study.”, whispered Potter who had walked in about two minutes ago. He had a slightly gray look to him, probably from the lack of sleep. It couldn’t be easy sharing a room with you ex-girlfriend’s brother.

The break up had shocked the entire school.  From what Pansy knew, it had been over Potter not wanting to marry right after Hogwarts. And really no one could blame him; not only was the youngest Weasley an annoying little pest, but she also had her brother’s temperament. You couldn’t get two words in before the girl started screaming at you. There was also the fact that Potter wanted to get away for a bit. He had been fighting a war since he was eleven, and even the Chosen One needed a break from all the craziness.

“You, Potter, _studying?_ That has got to be a first.”

“I study more than you, Malfoy.”

“Boys, please. We’re in a library…”, the Mudblood mumbled.

“Really, Mya?”, Draco chuckled, “you’re bringing that up now?”

The Mudblood had the decency to blush.

Potter threw his bag on the bench and flopped onto the chair. It’s pathetic to watch really. The guy hadn’t even bothered to comb his hair. His shirt was untucked. He looked like a kicked puppy. Pansy found it mildly adorable. 

“What the matter, Harry? You and Ron still fighting?”

A few muffled noises came from the black blob on the table.

“What was that, Scarhead? Still in the doghouse with you boyfriend?”

“Draco!”, the Mudblood shrieked and hit Draco upside the head.

“Ow! Fuck, Mya! Why?”

“Quiet down, we’re in a library!”

“Oh, now you care-“

“Guys!”, Potter sighed, “I appreciate your concern, but it’s really not helping.”

Draco and the Mudblood looked at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation. This went on for some time, and Pansy couldn’t stand it. How did they do that? Pansy had know Draco her whole life! She knew everything about his family, about his history, his culture, his ideals. This… _Granger_ didn’t know the first thing about Pureblood culture. She had barely known Draco for seven years, which of six had been spent fighting with each other. She was an uncultured swine compared to Pansy. And yet, that Mudblood could somehow disarm the Pureblood Prince with one look.

Draco sighed, “Look Potter, I can’t stand seeing you this pathetic. It’s beneath you. So, we’re going to get up, get our brooms, and have a friendly race. And if we’re lucky, we’ll be able to catch this new women’s swim team I keep hearing about.”, Draco said as he got up and grabbed Potter by the arm. 

They passed Pansy without even noticing her.

Pansy looked back at Granger, snd instead of seeing a conflicted and angry girlfriend, Pansy saw a small smirk on her lips. How could that be? If it were Pansy, she would be flying off the wall, demanding that Draco not see any half naked women besides her.

She just didn’t understand how he got so lucky.

As Pansy started walking back to the Slytherin common room, she kept thinking of how happy Draco looked these days. How he now had a slight tan from being outside. How he had gained weight since hanging around those Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. How it was more and more common to hear him laugh and catch him chuckling at odd times of the day. And how it all started after his hearing, after Potter and Granger had testified for Draco and accepted him into their little fold. All of the sudden, it was like the war had never happened to them, leaving all other Slytherins to the hell of being social outcast.

Pansy wasn’t jealous of Potter or even the Mudblood Granger. No, Pansy was jealous and felt _betrayed_ by Draco fucking Malfoy. The Boy Who Had “No Choice”. She was jealous because he had had it easy. Because he was now accepted. Because he could walk around the castle without being insulted or attacked. Because he had real friends now. Because he didn’t need her anymore.

Pansy would do anything for things to go back to normal, before the war and the Death Eaters and fucking Voldemort. She would do anything to not feel so alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on adding to this story, but the idea kept nagging me at the back of my head. 
> 
> So here we are. It's a bit longer than the previous chapter, but I think it works out okay. 
> 
> Like the last chapter, this is someone else looking at Hermione and Draco's relationship. This time, it's Ron's opinion. and he's very opinionated about certain things.
> 
> Just keep that in mind.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Ron felt left out.

He felt out of the loop. It seemed like every one had something to do, and no one had invited him! 

Maybe it was the fact that he felt a bit lost without Harry. They were best mates after all. If he hadn’t gone and broken up with his sister, everything would be great right now. It had been almost two weeks, and they still weren’t talking! Ginny was a mopping mess and Harry wasn’t much better. Ron knew it was only a matter of time until they patched things up, but he couldn’t talk to Harry until they did.  Not only was he afraid of possibly messing things up between Harry and Ginny, but Ron was terrified of what Ginny would do to him if he did.

In the mean time, he would pretend to hate Harry Potter. It wasn’t that hard really, since Harry did plenty of things that made Ron angry. Like hanging out with Malfoy.

Honestly, there had to be better people to talk to. Malfoy and Harry had been glued to the hip. They did everything together! They sat at dinner and breakfast together, they went flying together. They even studied together. Harry had been getting higher scores, even and _Outstanding_ in Potions since studying with the albino ferret. And not only did they study, they also talked, and talked, and _talked_. Ron had no idea what about, since Malfoy couldn’t have had that much to talk about. 

Which brought Ron to Hermione.

She was supposed to be the brightest of her age. She was supposed to support both Ron and Harry in everything they did. And she was supposed to have ended up with Ron. But no, instead she was frolicking around with the Ferret and almost flat out ignoring Ron. Ever since she got together with Malfoy, it was as if she had become an entirely different person. She no longer hung out with them before a Quidditch match, and hurried off to Merlin knows where when there was a Gryffindor v. Slytherin match. Sometimes she wouldn’t even return to the common room until the next day. She would no longer stay to cheer Ron up if he lost, only gave him an “oh well, better luck next time” look and carried on with her work. But if Slytherin lost, Ron could bet that she would be by Malfoy’s side, licking his wounds and making him feel better. One day he actually caught them out by the garden, Malfoy’s head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. They were whispering to each other, but Ron couldn’t hear what about. Ron didn’t think he wanted to know anyway.

Ron was so immersed in though, that he almost didn’t notice when Hermione came stomping into the common room. Followed by a bewildered Ginny.

“-but Hermione, I don’t understand. Was Harry there too? How many of them were there? Who was there? I need to know-“

“Why? Why would you need to know Ginny? I thought you and Harry were done, so what do you care if he’s surrounded by sluts now?”

Ron’s eyes widened. Hermione must be really mad at something if she’s cursing. More so if she actually used the term _sluts_.

“Oh come on, ‘Mione. You know I want to get back with Harry. It’s just -“

“Just what? Your stupid pride getting in the way? Both of you are so stubborn its driving everyone up a wall. Go kiss and make up with Harry and then leave me alone, will you.”

Ron turned to see Hermione just in time to see her leave the common room. He had just enough time to see that her eyes were puffy from crying.

“What was all that about?”, Ron asked Ginny as she took a seat next to him. She had a look of deep concentration on her face, staring at the spot were Hermione had been. She didn’t even seem to register that Ron was there.

“Ginny,”, Ron tried again, this time a little louder. Still no response. “Ginny!”, he poked her arm, hard.

“Ow, Ron, what?”

“What was all that about with Hermione?”

Ginny sighed, “We saw Harry and Draco at the Leaky Cauldron surrounded by some fifth year sluts.”

“What?”

“Yeah, they had told us it was just a guys night and we see them with girls throwing themselves at them. The boys seemed to be enjoying it, too. Typical. Why do men always-“

“Wait, back up. You’re telling me that _Malfoy_ was surrounded by girls?”, Ron asked.

“Not just him, Harry too. And they were both enjoying the attention, even urging it on! If we hadn’t gotten there when we did-“

“Malfoy was flirting with other girls?”, _this is too good to be true,_ Ron thought.

“And Harry! You’re not getting it Ron! Harry is moving on and I -“

“Yeah, Ginny. Whatever you say,”, Ron distractedly replied as he made his way to the portrait.

He couldn’t believe his luck. The Ferret had finally screwed up! After 8 months, that pale excuse of a man had finally messed up. Now was his chance to get in with Hermione. She would be heartbroken, giving Ron the perfect opportunity to make amends. He wouldn’t say ‘I told you so’ to her, even though he had, and instead would confront her and hold her while she cried. From there, it would just be a matter of when. Ron gave it a month before Hermione fell for him and took him back again. 

Ron was rounding the corner when he heard Harry and Malfoy approaching. They were talking in hushed voices.

Ron was at a crossroads. He wanted to talk to Harry and asking him what the hell he was doing with Malfoy surrounded by girls, but he knew he couldn’t because they were still ‘arguing’. Ron also wanted to go find Hermione before Malfoy had a chance to charm her again. But by the time Ron had made his decision to leave, Harry and Malfoy were too close for Ron to escape unseen. So instead, Ron hid behind a tapestry, hoping to pair wouldn’t notice his feet showing at the bottom. 

“Will you you come down, Potter? This is going to work.”

“Are you sure? She seemed pretty upset-“

“Yes Scarhead, that was the point. Honestly, pay attention when I’m explaining things. After today, I guarantee that little Red will do anything to get you back.”

Ron was so confused. Were they talking about Ginny if they were just caught flirting with other girls?

“You ‘guarantee’ it? Yeah right, it looked like she was getting ready to hex me. And so was Hermione, mind you.”

“If she wanted to hex you, it means the plan worked. And as for Mya… well, that really wasn’t part of the plan…”

“No shit Ferret. Did you even tell her what we were up to?”

“I didn’t think I had to.”

There was a pause. Harry and Malfoy stoped directly in front of Ron, who started to sweat. _‘What are you doing? Keep moving!’_

“You don’t think- you don’t suppose she bought it do you?”, asked Malfoy.

“Mate-“, started Harry.

“For fucks sakes! She bought into it didn’t she? Thats why she ran off with Red. Thats why I haven’t been able to find her. Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad. It ruins everything. I was gonna-“

“Draco!”, Harry finally interrupted, “there’s no time for your little tantrum. Ginny is -“

“I don’t care, I have to find Mya,”

Ron heard someone run off, presumably Malfoy.

“But what about me!”, Harry yelled.

“You got this! Just do what we practiced and you’ll be fine!”, Malfoy yelled from what Ron thought was the other end of the corridor.

Ron was about to move when he heard Harry sigh. He was still there. Ron was still trapped. 

He started to panic. If Malfoy got to Hermione before him, it was a done deal she would forgive him. True, Ron had no bloody idea where Hermione could be, but neither did Malfoy. Ron had had a head start, but now he was trapped, and Malfoy was free to find her.

After what felt like an eternity, Harry began to move away from Ron’s location. When Ron could no longer hear footsteps, he burst out from behind the tapestry.

Where to start looking? The most obvious place for him was the library. Hermione seemed to live there sometimes.

As Ron made his way towards the library, he kept thinking of what Malfoy had said. That it had just been a plan for Harry to get back with Ginny. But why? Why would Malfoy help Harry? Why manipulate Ginny like that? And what was Malfoy’s plan for Hermione?

When Ron entered the library, he realized that there was no one there. He looked around the isles, in a small tucked away corner Hermione used to study, but she wasn’t there.

He searched the Great Hall next. Nothing. The perfects bathroom. Still nothing. Ron thought of going to the Slytherin common room, but didn’t want a black eye. He made his way to the Gryffindor common room, only to find Harry and Ginny kissing to death on the couch. _Well, the was fast,_ Ron thought. But seeing as Hermione wasn’t there anyway, he left the two be. He would make up with Harry tomorrow.

Ron combed each corridor of the castle, only to realize he should have looked at the Marauder's map when he hit the sixth floor. A bit grumpy now, he trudged to the seventh floor.

He was about to give up when he heard shouting coming from the Astronomy Tower. 

“-You foul, loathsome, disciple, womanizer-“

“Mya please!”

Looks like Ron might not need to convince Hermione after all; Malfoy was doing a fantastic job by himself. Still, Ron had to make sure. He creeped further into the room until he was right below the two. The light from the moon was perfect, Ron could clearly make out Hermione’s defensive stance will Malfoy had desperation written all over his face.

“How could you? How could you do that to me?”

“Mya if you would just-“, Malfoy said as he inched closer to her.

“No! I don’t have to do anything. You lied to me. You said I was enough, that you didn’t need the attention anymore. You said you were done with it - and today I see you - you were enjoying it!”

Malfoy growled, “What do you want me to say, Granger? That I hated it? That I couldn’t stand being surrounded by pretty girls?”

Hermione scowled, “So you admit it then. You found them attractive -“

“Well of course I did, I’m not blind! Just because I’m in love with you doesn’t mean I can’t find others attractive.”, Malfoy stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ron had to scowl at that. How can you be ‘in love’ with someone and still find others attractive? Aren’t you supposed to have ‘eyes for them and only them’?

“But you wanted their attention! You were _basking_ in it! So, my attention isn’t enough for you? The fact that you have my attention isn’t enough -“

“Of course it is love-“

“Likely story-“

 There was a crash somewhere above Ron.“Oh for the love of Merlin, Granger! Will you stop and listen to yourself”, Malfoy shouted.

“Wha-“

“You’re really going to stand there and make me feel guilty about wanting attention from other people? You’re honestly asking why your attention isn’t enough? Get over your self, Hermione. Or you’ll have a bigger hero complex then Potter.”

“Now listen her Malf-“, Hermione started, using her condescending tone she usually only saved for teachers.

“No you listen! Since the beginning of the term I have been shunned by everyone. Teachers, students, even fucking portraits look at me in disgust! And then, the ‘Boy Who Lived’ decided to take pity on me, and things got tolerable. You think I don’t see the way the Slytherins look at me? The way that _Pansy_ looked at me like I’ve betrayed her in the worst possible way? And not to mention the other houses that still think I’m going to to kill you in your sleep.”

“No one does-“

“Yes they do. Everyone questions what you’re doing with me. Even I ask myself that sometime. And it doesn’t help that every time I go to bed, I have to sleep with one eye open in fear of my roommates wanting to hurt me for being a ‘traitor’.”

Silence. From where he stood, Ron could almost see the tension between them. There was a physical distance between them, not even an arm’s length. Malfoy would have to walk at least ten paces to be in front of Hermione.

“Draco, I had no idea- I hadn’t noticed-“, Hermione murmured as she inched closer to Malfoy. 

Malfoy took a step back and sighed, “Of course you didn’t. Because you aren’t focused on that. You’re the Golden Girl. You get positive attention everyday. Not many people here want to hurt you. But for me… positive attention is rare. I have you and Harry and even Ginny, but not much else.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t-“

“Yes is does. Those girls were, for once, _flirting_ with me. They weren’t making fun of me or looking at me like I had puked all over them. They wanted to be around me. They _wanted_ me. For once, some one other then you wanted me. And before you say anything - no, I’m not with you because I think you’re my only choice, I’m with you because I love you and can’t imagine not being with you. But Merlin, Hermione. Sometimes it would be nice for other people to notice me and not recoil."

There was a pause. Ron could hear Malfoy's heavy breathing from where he stood. He could almost feel the guilt dripping out of both of them. He could understand Malfoy's guilt; he had just admitted that Hermione wasn't enough, that he longed for other women to notice him. Ron wouldn't have said it like that. There were gentler ways to admitting you had fallen out of attraction.

Hermione sighed, “Draco… I don’t know what to say… I can’t say I understand what you're saying… and I can't say I agree with what I do understand. I can’t see how wanting attention leads you to allow others to flirt with you. I can’t understand how you’re in love with me but you find other girls attractive. I - I don’t think I can accept that.”

Ron held his breath. _It's happening, they’re splitting off_. He couldn’t believe his luck. Malfoy and Hermione were splitting up, and Ron didn’t even do anything!

Above him, Malfoy sighed.

“I understand.”, Ron heard Malfoy whisper. His voice had turned cold, emotionless. Ron heard footsteps, heard someone descending from the tower. Ron hid in the shadows as he saw Malfoy come down the stairs. Ron thought he saw him trembling. Looking up, Ron saw that Hermione was still standing in the same spot looking shocked and pale. Ron started to go up, to try to comfort her. Yet he stumbled when there was an explosion of magic. The ground shook. The windows down below her shattered.

Ron decided it would be best to leave her alone. Yet as he was leaving the Astronomy tower, he heard a blood curling scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that's that I suppose. There will be a continuation to this. I think there would be an angry mob after me if I just left it like this.
> 
> I look forward to what all of you think of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Ginny's perspective this time. Characters might be a bit OC, but I like were this is headed.

Ginny couldn’t catch a break.

On the up side, Harry and she had made up. The whole thing was stupid anyway, and of course he had been right to take a break. With the death of Fred, Ginny had been overwhelmed and in no condition to have a healthy relationship. Harry had just been in the center of war. He was overstimulated and with too much on his mind. They both needed to sort things out for themselves. But now, there was no question about it; Ginny is irreversibly in love with Harry Potter. Seeing him surrounded by _girls_ made her mad as hell, and she never wanted to feel that way again. Potter was hers, and she would never let him forget it.

Now, however, her best friend was the one that was depressed. And all because of Draco Fucking Malfoy. On the one hand, Ginny had to hand it to the Ferret. Without his little manipulation, Harry and her wouldn’t have moved passed their stubbornness. Or rather, it would have stretched on and on.

But on the other… how could he have been so stupid! Of all the idiotic things men could say, that had to take the cake. How could he admit to liking _other girl’s attention!_ What on Earth possessed him to be that… honest with her? Ginny could see his point, of course. She was guilty of finding other guys (and some girls) attractive while being with Harry, and of course Harry knew and did the same thing. But that had been a big step of trust in their relationship, and she certainly didn’t voice out her opinion during a fight. It was no wonder that Hermione dumped his albino arse.

And here they are now, a month later. Hermione is as focused and buried in her studies as ever. And Draco is as foul and cold as he ever was.

It was driving Ginny and Harry up a wall.

If they weren’t ignoring each other, they were tearing each others throats out. Basically, they had gone back to their third year selves. Hermione had reclaimed her corner of the library, burying herself in books and essays. Not only that, but Ron would not leave her side at all. All of the sudden, Ron became a frequent visitor at the library, started the turn in his homework in _all_ classes, and had somewhat better table manners. It was very disturbing to watch. Ginny was afraid that somehow, Ron might actually get back together with Hermione. _Where there were ashes…_

In Draco’s case, things seemed to go back to the way they were before the war. The Slytherins accepted him back as if he had been “lost from the light” and Pansy was hanging off his arm constantly. Girls left and right would throw themselves at him. Something about having dated THE Hermione Granger really helped your reputation, Ginny supposed.

Yet, whenever Ginny saw him in the halls, Draco would look as depressed as he did sixth year. He had a sickly look to him, his eyes sunken in and without shine. He shouted and growled at everyone. And somehow, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs found that attractive! Draco was asked out almost everyday, according to Harry.

Draco refused them all.

Harry worked tirelessly to get Hermione and Draco back together. Harry blamed himself in a way, which Ginny thought was ridiculous. Draco was the one that put his foot in his mouth, Harry had nothing to do with it. But he was Draco’s friend, and that extended to sharing blame apparently.

Yesterday, Harry thought it a good idea to lock Draco in a room with Hermione. For a solid twenty minutes, Ginny was afraid they would end up killing each other. The shouting would not end. Until there was a sudden silence, a _thud_ , and a slap. Hermione came out with bruised lips and Draco with a bruised cheek.

After that, Hermione was a blubbering mess. She kept questioning Draco’s motives, as if he had wanted anything other than getting back together with her. But no, apparently all the Ferret wanted was to make a fool out of her, when it was actually quite the opposite. Draco had made a fool of himself more than once to get Hermione back. Not that she noticed.

After the first week of their break up, Draco had sent about a dozen letters and notes to Hermione, trying to talk to her. Hermione had promptly thrown eleven of those letters in the fire, not even dignifying a glance. Ginny managed to save a note, and it was the most heartbreaking thing she had ever read. In it, Draco apologized for being a git and being ‘a sorry excuse of a man’. He told Hermione he loved her more than anything and was a fool to think he needed anything else. He begged Hermione to meet them at their spot that night, so that he ‘could try to make amends, and probably falling short’. The morning after Ginny had read the note, she glanced at Draco only to find him staring at Hermione who had her head on Ron’s shoulder.

By the second week, Hermione had received chocolates, flowers, and countless books from Draco. In every class Gryffindor shared with Slytherin, Draco would try and corner Hermione and force her to talk to him. The one time he succeeded, he was gifted with a black eye by Ron for ‘moving in on his girl’. Hermione has reminded Ron that they weren’t dating. And that might have been the end of it if she hadn’t added ‘yet’ at the end. Not only did it give Ron false hopes, but Ginny watched as Draco’s heart shattered into a million peaces.

By the third week, Hermione and Draco were screaming at each other constantly. It usually began with a side comment from Draco, and snowballed from there. Draco was always the first on to back off, going so as trying to get close to Hermione. And every time, Hermione brushed him off. Yet, Ginny would have to sit and listen to her as she cried her eyes out, hoping that Draco would come to his senses and apologize to her.

It seemed to be one of those nights now. Ginny had been sitting on the couch for close to an hour listening to how ‘Malfoy was such a guy’ and how ‘girls keep throwing themselves at him, don’t they have any dignity?’. Ginny was starting to crackin frustration.

“Okay, enough. Hermione what is your deal? Ever since Draco and you broke it off, its like you’re an entirely different person. What is going on?”

Hermione sighed, “What do you mean Ginny? I’m exactly the same as I’ve always been.”

Ginny jumped up from he seat, “No you’re not! You’re moping around for a guy that clearly want you back, and you’re leading my brother on making him think he has a chance with you! And don’t even try to deny it Hermione, because you are! What gives!”

“I don’t know! Okay I don’t know!”, Hermione screamed. There were tears streaming down her face again, but Ginny didn’t care. She had to know what was happening to her best friend.

“It’s just… Draco and I have been at each other’s throats since we were eleven, and Ron and I have been friends for longer than Draco and I have been civil with each other. It just makes sense-“

“No. Stop. You aren’t seriously trying to ‘logic’ your way out of this, are you?”, Ginny couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“It’s what I know Gin. Everything was so much simpler when it was jut Ron and I, so maybe if I just-“

“Just what? Settle for him?”

“I wouldn’t be settling for him. I do care about him-“

“But do you love him, ‘Mione? Can you really sit there and tell me you would be happy spending your life with him! That you would be able to have _sex_ with him and it would be as special as to when you were with Draco? Well, can you?”

She sat there, looking at Ginny like she had been smacked. Ginny could see that Hermione was shacking and that her knuckles had turned white by how tight she was griping her skirt.

“What about Malfoy. He has all the attention he could want from all the the girls of Hogwarts. Why should I care -“

“Because you love him, Hermione. Thats why.”

“No I don’t-“

“Yes you do, who are you trying to kid? You’ve been a mess without him, thinking and talking about him all the time. You just can’t get over the fact he was a little too honest with you.”

“Thats not what happened-“

“Yes it was! All he said was that he liked attention, which you already knew! Why are you so mad about that?”

“He said the girls were pretty-“

“So what? He’s not allowed to think of others? He has to only have eyes for you? Thats not fair and you know it. You and I gush about how we find other guys attractive, even with boyfriends. Why can’t they?”

“Oh so you would be okay with Harry saying someone else was pretty?”

“He has! Thats how secure we are about each other. Even when we broke it off, I never doubted that he wanted me. And he never thought I wanted anyone else.”

“But he was enjoying it an-“

“Well of course he was, anyone would! You love it when professors praise you! You even like the attention _Ron_ gives you. And don’t deny it because you do. You like it because it validates you somehow. And there is nothing wrong with that! I like knowing that Dean still likes me, and you better believe Harry enjoys Romilda Vane’s attention.”

“Then why did it make you so mad when Harry was surrounded by girls a month ago?”

“Because Hermione, I couldn’t claim him. I had no right to complain, and that’s fucking scary. I love him, and I like having the right to say he’s mine.”

Hermione was quiet. She was pale, and it looked like she couldn’t breath. Ginny could almost see the gears turning.

“So you’re telling me,” Hermione paused, “that Draco didn’t mean he didn’t want me? He was just being honest about liking attention?”

“And he was annoyed with you. You wouldn’t let him speak, you thought he was cheating on you! That boy is so whipped for you its a bit pathetic.”

“You think?”, Hermione said with a hopeful tone.

“Yes, I do. And I think that all you guys need is to talk.”, Ginny stated, “but-“

“But what Gin?”, Hermione asked. Ginny could here the disappointment in her voice.

“Look, Hermione. Theres two things that you should be aware of. One, I think you might be a little confused over your feelings for my brother. Which I can understand. But if you want to move forward, you need to be clear about what it is you want. If you can really deal with Draco’s level of honesty.

And the second, well… Draco is a very prideful man. He has an ego the size of Hogwarts and you have spent a month stomping on it. Don’t expect him to come running back to you.”

“If he loves me, he would.”

Ginny couldn’t help but get a little frustrated with Hermione when she said that. Every once in a while, she would get this insufferable air of superiority and arrogance that drove Ginny crazy.

“Would you? If the situation were reversed, and Draco had been the one to refuse all of your advances and rub a potential girlfriend in your face, would you go running back to him if he asked you?”

“No, I suppose not. But it would be different, I think. He would do it with the intention of hurting me, whereas I really didn’t think of it that way -“

“Oh piss off!”, Ginny yelled having heard enough of that pitiful excuse. “They don’t call you the ‘brightest with of her age’ for nothing, so don’t act like you didn’t, at some level, know what you were doing! Yes, Draco Malfoy might be a dick and a real piece of shit, but he would never in a million years intentionally hurt you!”

Ginny started stocking off towards the portrait, wanting to get out of that conversation as quickly as she could.

“Ginny wait-“

“No Hermione. You know what your real problem is? Ever since you and Ron broke up after the war, you haven’t been able to trust anyone with your heart. Which I get, Ron was the first one you trusted with it and the idiot dropped it and then sat on it. But really, if you don’t wake up and get your shit together, your gonna lose the one guy that might actually deserve your heart. And your trust.”

Ginny turned around and walked through the portrait, leaving Hermione speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for this story. Hope you guys enjoy!

Graduation. _Finally._

It was bittersweet for Harry. For one, Hogwarts was the only home he had ever known. Sure, the Weasley’s where home now, but Hogwarts was his first real home. No matter what happened with the Dursleys, Harry knew that he could always come back to school, to friends and teachers that cared. There were so many good memories in the castle; his first spell, his first real Christmas, meeting his first real friends, meeting Ginny, the witch of his life.

Of course, it hadn’t all been rainbows and butterflies. There had also been the war, the million and a half times Harry was sure he was going to die, the bullies (turned friend)… his first kiss.

But that was behind him now. Tomorrow, Harry would be done with Hogwarts and homework… and move on to paper work and marriage.

Yes, marriage.

Ginny and him were going to get married as soon as school ended. When Harry had asked her, Ginny had refused saying that they were way too young and she wanted to move forward with her Quidditch career before settling down. Yet after some _persuasion_ from Harry, they were scheduled to get married just shy of two months from now. Harry couldn’t wait.

Now if only his best friend would smile again.

After Ginny’s fight with Hermione three weeks ago, neither of the girls had spoken a word to each other. Ginny kept saying that Hermione was close minded and stubborn, while Hermione said Ginny was seeing things too loosely. As for Harry, well, he just saw that his best friend was making some really out of character decisions.

Accepting to date Ron, for instance, was and out of character decision. There was a reason why the two of them had broken up in the first place, and while Hermione had changed and grown as person (even if she didn’t show it at the moment), Ron certainly hadn’t. Ron still had a short temper an enormous possessive streak. Both things Hermione hated to no end. She had been so vocal about it when they had first started dating, but now it was as if she didn’t care. If Ron pulled her in out of no where, Hermione wouldn’t put up a fight. If Ron said something offensive, Hermione would just roll her eyes at it. Harry didn’t understand it.

But Ginny did.

She said the reason had a name.

Astoria Greengrass.

Draco, to the shock of everyone, had accepted to go on a date with the youngest Greengrass two weeks ago. They had been seen hand in hand at The Three Broomsticks, laughing and having a genially good time. At the end of the date, Draco had kissed her on cheek with a promise to go out again sometime.

Harry almost punched Draco after hearing that.

He had been so broken after the break up, and now he was going out with some other girl a month later? Harry could have punched him out of frustration. Harry had been the one that had tried to get them back together, and this is the thanks he got?

‘Come off it Potter,’, Draco had said when Harry confronted him, ‘I appreciate what you tried to do. Honestly, mate. But if Mya doesn’t want to be with me, I’m not not going to force her, or manipulate her for that matter. Not like someone else you know.’

He seemed happy enough, Harry supposed. There wasn’t a twinkle in his eyes. He didn’t smile as wide as before. He almost never laughed… but Draco Malfoy seemed happy - no, that wasn’t the right word - , he seemed _content_.

And then there was Hermione and Ron.

For his part, Ron seemed on cloud nine. He had the girl of his dreams, and he wasn’t going to let her go this time. Ron would study with her, eat with her, walk her to class; everything a good boyfriend should. Ron and Hermione would sit in the common room for hours, talking about Quidditch and graduation. Ron made a genuine effort to keep Hermione happy. He was smiling all the time now, laughing and joking with Hermione tightly wrapped in his arms.

Harry would be happy, really, if he didn’t know how wrong all of it was.

Hermione was a mess in the full definition of the word. She was turning in homework late, forgetting to do her assignments, and her books had started to collect dust. Why? Because she was too busy playing house with Ron. She went to all his games, making sure to cheer dramatically if she saw Draco in the stands let alone if he was playing against Ron. Hermione stayed up late with Ron sometimes to study, sometimes … to fool around… and sometimes to lick his wounds.

From what Harry heard from Ginny, Hermione didn’t seem to enjoy _anything_ of what she did with Ron.

But she stayed with Ron. Harry knew why; Ron was the safe choice. He was the guy everyone expected Hermione to be with, even Harry though they were meant to be for a time. But after seeing Draco and Hermione together, there was no doubt about it. Ron would never be as good of a match as Draco was. Hermione’s future with Ron was happy, predictable, and stable. But with Draco, Hermione’s life would be filled with passion, indescribable happiness, some heartbreak, and lots and lots of love.

Harry knew which future he would pick. And he had thought he knew what future Hermione would want.

“Harry,”, Ginny said from the doorway of the dormitory.

“Yeah Gin, what is it?”, asked Harry.

“Draco’s at the portrait for you. Says he needs to talk.”

Harry groaned. Lately every time he talked to Draco, it became a painful affair for both of them. Sometimes, Draco would ask about Hermione and when Harry would tell him she was fine, Draco would want more information. Harry didn’t know what to tell him when he asked.

When Draco came into the dorm, he had a carefree smile on his face. It was small, but it was genuine.

“Scarehead.”

“Ferret. What brings you to this neck of the woods?”

“Well,”, he sighed while taking a seat on Harry’s bed, “we’re graduating tomorrow. Thought I’d come see Gryffindor tower one last time.”

“Right… because you’re all about sentimentality.”, Harry joked.

“Alright, you caught me. I was wondering if Potter wanted to fly around to quidditch field.”, Draco said with a chuckle.

Harry groaned inwardly. Whenever Draco asked to ‘fly around’, it was so they could have a serious conversation. Which meant that they would most likely be talking about Hermione. Harry was about to say no, really, but Draco had become one of his best mates. In a weird way, he felt closer to him than he ever felt with Ron. So ten minutes later, Harry was on his broomstick following Draco as they flew lazy circles around the pitch.

“So,”, Draco said after a moment of silence, “you and Red are really tying the knot?”

“Yeah, we want to get married as soon as possible. Preferably before I get sent on an Auror mission.”

“How did you get her to agree?”

Harry chuckled, “I can be very persuasive.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “You had hot, angry, make-up sex, didn’t you?”

“A gentleman never tells.”

They both bursted out laughing.

They flew around some more, talking about Harry’s aurora training and Draco’s wish on becoming a healer of all things. Eventually, the conversation circled back to Harry’s wedding.

“So, can I expect you to attend?”

“Why, Potter, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Good, I didn’t want to pick another best man.”

Draco gaped at Harry, “Really? What about the Weasel?”

Harry shrugged, “He doesn’t really fit anymore. With the way he’s been acting it feels like I barely know him sometimes.”

Draco just nodded, no doubt thinking the same thing about Hermione.

“So, I can expect you and Greengrass to attend?”, Harry asked. He didn’t know how else to bring it up, and he for one wanted to know what was happening with Draco and Greengrass.

“No, I think you should only expect me to show.”

“Oh?”, Harry tried to keep the excitement out of his voice.

“I decided Astoria wasn’t the witch for me, in the end.”, Draco murmured. “Not to say that she isn’t beautiful, because she is. And nice and funny and sweet and all around a girl that anyone would want to be with.”

“But?”

“But,” Draco sighed, “She isn’t Hermione. Astoria is nice, way too nice. And sweet. And is able to compromise. And… well… she’s easy to get along with.”

Now Harry was concussed, “And that’s bad?”

“No, it’s not bad. It just not for me. I want a girl with strong opinions. Someone that fights back and won’t go down without first making you question everything about yourself. I want-“

“Someone like Hermione.”

“Yes, I want Hermione Granger. I want her to yell at me and fight with me and make me want to pull my hair out only to just turn around and snog me to death. I want to be with Hermione Granger because she’s not easy to get along with and takes things out of proportion and makes me question everything I have ever said to her. I want to be with Hermione Granger because I’m a pathetic masochist that likes to suffer because that kind of torture is the sexiest thing I have ever seen.”

“Well who don’t you just tell her that?”, Harry asked.

“Because Scarehead, she won’t believe me even if I did. She’s to wrapped up in Weasley and what its ‘supposed to be like’ that she won’t let me explain. She doesn’t want me anymore Harry, she was very clear on that. And I might be pathetic, but I’m not desperate. I’m not stupid enough to wait for someone that has already moved on.”

Harry hovered on his broom, processing everything that Draco had just said. It made perfect sense. Draco Malfoy was as prideful as they came, and no one was really expecting him to wait for Hermione.

“Look, mate. You know I support you, no matter what you choose.”

“Not that I need it, but thanks.”

They flew around a bit longer, and finally left when it was getting dark. As they touched down on the lawn, Harry though he saw a streak of brown hair run from the stands.

 

_Two months later_

The wedding ceremony had been chaotic, with Ginny not being happy about anything and the caters and photographers arriving late. But after three long hours of waiting and standing at the alter and hearing the minister going on and on about loyalty and love, Harry was married to Ginny _Potter._

The party afterwards was also chaotic with everyone getting drunk was too soon and passing out in random corners. Ron drunkenly wanted to start a fight with George, something about betrayal, which ended with Ron crying and being taken home by Dean.

Their first dance as husband and wife was magical. Harry had had to practice for weeks just so he wouldn’t step on Ginny’s toes, but in the end it was her that stepped on him more then a few times. She blamed the alcohol. He blamed the heals. Draco said they both had two left feet and was afraid for their children.

As the guest finally started to leave, there were only a couple people still dancing. Harry and Ginny were just swaying softly to the music, when they heard giggly coming from the corner of the room. Draco and Hermione had their heads together, hands holing each other on the table. Both of them were grinning like fools and whispering who knows what to one another.

“Did you know about that?”, Harry asked his wife.

“Not exactly…” The way she said it made Harry nervous.

He glanced back to Draco and Hermione. Both of them had gotten up and were walking towards the exit. Hand in hand.

“Right,” Harry sighed, “you don’t know anything about Draco’s love life, even though the two of you love gossip to no end.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,”, Ginny chuckled. She then leaned in and started nibbling on his ear, making Harry’s mind go blank.

He would ask her about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has taken too long to end. There was a point when I didn't really know where this was going to go. But its done and I'm content with the result. 
> 
> I am also working on another story, and its a big concept I'm attempting to tackle. I'm hoping to get the first chapter up by the beginning of May, so keep an eye out if your interested!
> 
> As always, thank you again for stopping by! It really does mean a lot. Let me know what you guys think about the ending and also, what you think I could do better.
> 
> See you all soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Every comment helps. Thanks for stoping by!


End file.
